Be Our Guest
by closet-perv
Summary: Russia wants to spend time with China and make him smile. But he has a weird way of showing it. So he makes sure to have the Baltics treat his guest extra special. 3rd person One Shot Lemon. WARNING THERE IS INCEST WITH THE BALTICS & SOME HUMILIATION/S&M!


A world conference meeting was going on with the usual tid-bits and tom-foolery causing the Chinaman to give a great sigh of annoyance. He leaned back into his chair and turned to his left and saw Russia smiling as usual.

"How come you're always smiling -aru?"

Russia turned to the Asian and smiled even more so.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling when get to entertain myself by watching all the countries fight each other?" He gave a light chuckle, covering his mouth a bit.

"I do not mind going home early either way, my home is very nice too," he paused as if to collect his thoughts and tilted his head cutely with a finger on his cheek then continued his attention towards China.

"Would you like to come over for dinner and stay the night maybe?" Russia said with he's usual childlike charms.

"Why would I want to go to your place? Do you even have any central heating -aru? I don't think my old bones could stand to be in the cold for so long." China leaned into the palm of his hand on the desk and watched the European nations argue.

"Da, do not worry comrade. My house is nice and warm. If not we can always drink some vodka to help numb the cold" he pulled out a bottle from his jacket grinning ear to ear.

China frowned and sleeked back his hair. He knew it was unwise to say no to the burly Russian.

"Fine. Only if you let me help cook -aru, and dinner isn't just a bottle of vodka"

"No no," Russia assured "We have plenty of meats and vegetables to eat that I got from my big sister Ukraine"

He hesitated a bit before answering, blushing a bit remembering Ukraine's booby bounce.

"Okay then, I'll be there a bit later so I can pack my things at home" China said blushing and looking away.

"Great then it's settled!" Russia beamed getting back to watching the countries argue.

China grimace a bit as he realized what he had gotten into. He had gone to Russia's before; the last time he went over Russia broke his legs jumping out a plane though. He hoped that no one would get hurt, knowing Russia he might get attacked by Belarus on his way there.

"Alright dudes! Since it's settled that I'm the hero here, England's scones suck, France is pervert, and Poland loves ponies I call this meeting adjourned!" America yelled bashing down the wooden hammer laughing obnoxiously.

"Stupid American . . ." China muttered walking out quickly with his cute panda, not bothering to bid farewell to anyone.

Just wanting to escape this loud prison they called a conference room. Once he was home he called up a baby sitter for his panda. Not wanting him to suffer from the cold too. Dragon arrived quickly wondering why he needed to watch over the panda.

"I'm going over to Russia's for dinner and spending the night so don't wait up for me -aru."

The dragon raised an eyebrow in concern. He whirred around the young man inspecting from head to toe and then placing a scaled hand on his forehead.

"You don't appear to have a fever," Dragon said touching his face "Can you touch your chin to your chest"

China glared at him and did as he was told to prove he wasn't ill. He backed away from him and sat on his tail, waiting for him to continue mothering him.

"Aru- are you done? Can I go now?" China scowled "I'm suppose help with dinner"

With that the dragon snaked away and picked up the panda.

"Well then, maybe the cold air on the way will bring you back to your senses." He paused as he stared down at the young master as he pet the panda.

"Hopefully it's before something awkward happens" Dragon flew off leaving China standing his ground.

China sighed and changed into something to withstand some of the Russian air. Grabbing his bag and wok he trudged his way through the ice kingdom.

"It's so cold -aru!" he said adjusting his Hello Kitty earmuffs.

He finally made it to the front of Russia's house. China smiled with frozen tears as he ran to politely knock on the door. Shortly afterward a shaky Lithuanian opened up the door. He's once frightened expression seemed to soften a bit when he saw it was only China.

"O-oh it's you, Mr. Russia said you were coming" he stepped aside "Please come in and warm yourself up!"

"Xie Xie!" China thanked walking in.

Lithuanian helped him out with his coat, scarf and cute ear muffs while Estonia came and took his bag.

"You don't have to do that for me -aru!" he smiled holding his cookware still tied to his back.

"N-no Mr. Russia insisted we treat you as well as him," Estonia interjected.

"Where's Latvia? Shouldn't he be here too!?" Lithuania shook, folding China's coat.

"Latvia! I hope he's not getting himself into trouble with Russia . . ." Estonia muttered the last bit fearing for the youngest Baltic.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, don't worry!" China said putting a kind hand on each of their shoulders.

They both blushed a bit, not knowing a gentle touch from someone besides themselves. They nodded in unison then looked away. Not wanting to look into the Chinaman's eyes.

"Would you mind showing me to your kitchen -aru, I was supposed to help out Russia with dinner" he said putting down his hands tugging at the wok.

"R-right down there" Lithuania pointed directing him down the hall.

"We'll be preparing your room for you the meanwhile," Estonia mentioned still blushing.

"Please make yourself at home!" they bowed in sync.

China laughed playfully at this, "No need to be so formal around me when Russia's not around"

They looked up and felt the heat rise on their face making them several shades of red. They nodded their heads then made their way upstairs to China's room.

"So weird," China smiled awkwardly "It's kind of cute -aru"

He laughed a bit more then went to the kitchen where there were various vegetation and meats to choose from all about. Once China made his selection he put everything he wasn't going to use away in the fridge and put his wok down on the kitchen island. He looked around and found the sink so he began to wash the vegetables for the salad. After a while he then felt someone's presents behind of him. After watching many horror movies with his young brother Japan he was afraid to move. He felt a firm cold hand on his right shoulder. He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to show them fear, and continued washing the lettuce.

"There you are China, you started without me," Russia said holding a knife in his other hand.

"If you'd like I can cut the vegetables while you prepare the fish, Da?"

China gulped, turning around carefully trying not to touch the knife or its owner.

"Sorry for getting started so soon Russia, but I thought it would be nice to surprise you by getting lots done," China tugged at his collar "By the way, Estonia and Lithuania were looking for Latvia. He's not in any sort of trouble is he -aru?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol," Russia laughed, making China press more against the sink "He was merely preparing himself for your arrival"

China merely nodded, not wanting get too deep in conversation with the Russian. He cleared his throat and made his way to the fish on the counter to the right of the sink.

"You can cut the vegetables however you like –aru," he said getting another knife from their stand "I'll get the fish ready"

Russia smiled taking out the cutting board and moving the veggies to the kitchen island to allow China to have plenty of room to descale the fish in the sink. There was an awkward silence. Even though they were friends China never stayed the night before. Russia had come to his place before where he ate his food and they played video games for a bit so things were good. But it seemed like Russia had another sort of activity in store for them. China gripped onto the knife a bit more tightly before raising his sleeves. He looked over his shoulder to see Russia happily cutting a tomato. As the juices dripped down Russia's smile grew wider.

"Such a lovely color red is, da?" he motioned to the Asian's outfit then the tomato.

"It's my favorite color if you recall," China smiled.

"Da, I do remember," he said slicing the tomato into thinner slices and laughing "Mine too, kolkolkol"

China laughed at his friend's awkwardness and went back to work. He descaled, deboned, and sliced the fish. Russia was nice enough to put the wok on the stove and even put in the cooking oil when he was done with the vegetables. So the cooking went by much faster. Russia set out the plates and sat down quietly, watching his friend drop spices onto the fish as he cooked it.

"Are the Baltics coming to eat with us –aru?" China asked wiping his forehead over the hot stove.

"They will be eating later once we have our fill here friend," Russia smiled with his hands on his lap eagerly awaiting his friends cooking.

"Oh, if you say so," China said turning back to his cooking flipping the fish slices "They're going to miss out"

Russia smiled knowing better than his little friend, "Do not worry I assure you they will be eating well"

China didn't hear the sing song tone coming from him was he turned off the stove and was taking the fish out and putting it in a plate. China must have subconsciously caught on and began to sing "Aiyah Four Thousand Years" as he was serving Russia. This made Russia smile sweetly at his beautiful voice as he was taking the first bite.

"Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru ~" China sang a bit sadly before sitting down "How are you? My body hurts all over, aru~"

Russia looked up and saw his friend massaging his shoulders. This made him sad seeing him like this. All China really ever wanted was some peace for his heavy heart. While all Russia wants is too stop this lonely baron feeling in his own heart. China had stopped singing once he started thinking of his younger brother and sat down next to Russia on the stool by the island. They ate with only the sounds of forks clanking onto the plates to accompany them. Russia noticed his friends discomfort on his face and spoke up.

"You did a very good job China my friend," Russia smiled "Next time please let me cook everything to repay you, da"

"Shi-de, next time, but I like it when people rely on me" China said trying to smile again.

Russia got an idea and went to get cold drinks from the fridge. He had bought some Mou-tai at the end of his last visit with China and decided it was a good a time as any to drink it.

"Here, drinking is good for you," Russia said serving his friend a clean glass.

China looked up at his worried friend. His face softened as he replaced his depressed frown with a sweet and loving smile directed to Russia.

"Xie xie, my friend," he sipped, drinking the alcoholic beverage.

They smiled at each other, enjoying one another's company. They cracked a few jokes, shared and exchanged some hearty laughs and they drank up the liquor. Once it was gone along with the food China stretched a bit and heard his joints crackle a bit and laughed awkwardly.

"The weather must have gotten to me –aru" he got up with a slightly drunken blush and put away the plates about to wash them.

Russia grabbed his thin wrist, making him stop to look at him.

"You are the guest. In my home I remind you," Russia smiled gently "One of the Baltics will clean. They will not mind."

China smiled, knowing there was no use or need to fighting his need to relax.

"Alright then . . . Ivan" he blushed even more smiling up at him with those sweet tired looking eyes.

This gave the Russian so much joy making it feel like his lonely heart had a home. He cupped his hand into China's and gentle rubbed the top of it with his thumb. China smiled more shyly now and laced both his hands into Russia's, making him blush slightly.

"Come I will be showing you to your room now," Russia said trying to regain his usual cool composure.

China nodded and snuggled up to Russia's left side. Russia's wrapped a protecting arm over China's shoulders and steered him upstairs into the guest room. They smiled up at each other one more time before opening the door.

"Ai ya!" China gasped pulling himself closer Russia once the door was open.

It revealed Estonia on the king sized bed as he was breathing deeply into China's scarf with a lewd expression on his face. They could clearly see he had been touching himself but never opened up his pants. Likely to avoid making a mess of the bed and the stain on his pants was more than enough proof. Estonia looked up in surprise when he realized he wasn't alone and was scared out of his wits.

"I th-thought you two would be still downstairs drinking!" he blushed.

Russia stepped forward a let go off China's warm embrace and very dominantly looked down at his servant.

"Estonia you know better than to be snooping in China's things. Explain yourself and do not lie to me" he glared.

Estonia looked up him, then at China's face and admitted defeat. He looked away rubbing his hand over the scarf, caressing it like a precious child.

"I-it's just that . . . Mr. China is so nice to us and well. I really like him . . ." Estonia said putting China's scarf back.

"You better apologize properly to him," Russia said taking out his pipe calmly while he was emitting a dark aura.

China stood by him with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot while he frowning at the vision impaired Baltic.

"Even if you do like me it is most disgraceful to show your affection like this -aru" China scolded being brasher after the liquor had more time to circulate into his bloodstream.

Russia let his arms slide down and loosened his grip on the pipe as he realized something.

"That gives me a good idea," Russia beamed.

He then grabbed Estonia by the collar and tossed him in front of China on his hands and knees onto the cold hardwood floor. Russia quickly tapped the cold pipe's rusted tip on Estonia's head to remind him who's boss.

"Apologize to China just the way I taught you," he smiled lifting Estonia's chin with the pipe likely having scraped him a bit before he put the pipe away.

China raised an eyebrow and flipped his hair back flamboyantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said leaning down a bit "You're already on your knees so just get it over with, aru!"

Estonia gulped and reached for China's pelvis area. China flinched trying to back away when Russia held him in an arm lock.

"I told you, you are a guest, relax. He knows what he's doing" Russia smiled.

China was no match against Russia's brute strength and he knew this. He frowned feeling so helpless with Russia on his back.

"Here, let us sit down," Russia said grabbing onto a nearby chair with his foot and seating him on his lap.

Estonia was trembling as China's member was staring him right in the face, flopping out once he undid his pants. Russia smiled at this and nodded at Estonia giving him the okay. He eagerly started pumping China watching it start to rise. China squirmed, causing him to give Russia an awkward lap dance. He could feel the bulge poking him betwixt his cheeks.

"This is for your own good my friend, and Estonia isn't complaining, see" he motioned downwards where Estonia was.

His glasses were beginning to fog up with his hot breath as he ignored his own throbbing member. China blushed then closed his eyes as he leaned back into Russia. All China wanted was to cuddle with Russia. He never would have guessed it would escalate to something so out there. He tightened his eyes and tried to think of a means of escape.

"Relax Yao," Russia said licking the shell of China's left ear.

He jolted up making him then crashed onto Russia's manhood and slid his bum down slowly over it. China was then kissed on the neck while getting his shirt unbuttoned by the restraining Russian. Though it was only down to his sternum; giving him a sex crazed looking air about him. Both of China's nipples were being teased simultaneously between Russia's thumbs and index fingers. He shuddered at all the attention he was getting. He wasn't use to this type of pleasure whatsoever. Estonia's expert hands were being used to the fullest extent, tugging and pushing down on all the right places and sometimes softly blowing on the wet tip. China felt his stomach tightened and looked deeply disgruntled. Russia smiled and bit down onto his neck with just the right amount of force. China couldn't hold on any longer in these artists' hands and released all his built up stress onto Estonia's face.

"Looks like you've made a mess of things Estonia," Russia smiled "Clean up and enjoy your dinner"

Estonia immediately dove in and cleaned up China's tasty firecracker. The Chinaman began to finally relax and tilted his head back onto Russia's left shoulder, half closing his eyes, allowing a clear shot of his porcelain skin. China found that all over his neck and shoulders were being felt up by Russia's tongue and teeth. He was finally let go from Russia's grip and he turned his head around just enough to suckle on Russia's ear left lobe.

"You surprised me," China said gingerly cupping Russia's face "But now I think I can relax and be myself -aru"

He tugged at Russia's scarf, pulling him into soft kiss. Russia smiled i nto it and closed his eyes savoring the moment. They could finally breathe freely and their hearts beat steady without feeling that they were being weighed down by the world around them. Even as they pulled away Estonia was still hard at work with his tongue making sure to not leave a drop on China's manhood.

"Good job" China praised ruffling his cute short blonde hair.

The Asian then smirked, giving a deviant look on his face. He slid off the rest of his buttons and took off his shirt. He then presented the wrinkled clothe to Estonia.

"You look like a hot mess, you should clean yourself up," China smiled feeling Russia's hands on his cold pink nubs.

Russia kissed the back of his neck rubbing himself up against China's plush meat buns.

"You should not scorn a gift from our guest Estonia," Russia said before sucking on China's sore shoulders.

Estonia blushed at the two and gave them a pleased look.

"Th-thank you so much Mr. China," he said taking off his spunk covered glasses and wiping his face on the silk red shirt.

China turned his attention back to Russia and saddled himself on his lap so they faced each other.

"I wouldn't have made him do that myself you know," China said grabbing his face kissing his lips again briefly "But next time I won't fight it or stop you –aru"

Russia smiled at this warm feeling building up inside him. He moved China's hair out of his face, letting his hand travel behind his head and kissed his cute blushing cheeks.

"Well if you enjoyed that then you should be glad to know that I have more in store for you my guest," Russia moved in closer rubbing his nose against China's smaller one.

He then pulled out a medium sized bell in his pocket and rang it. China looked up curiously at the door everyone else was so intently staring at and shortly after there was a knock.

"Come in," Russia ordered with a smile.

As the door opened Lithuanian walked in shyly letting his fingers graze the door as if asking it to help and give him the courage to run away. He worried if he should study his surroundings but knew better than to look away from his boss Russia's gaze.

"Y-you called Russia?" he trembled then cupping his hands together giving a slight bow.

This allowed him to look down to see Estonia licking off some white substance off China's shirt as well as China's cute member hanging out is pants against Russia's stomach.

"Da, I did. Would you mind helping me entertain our guest China here?" Russia smiled "I know I could do it myself but he said he wouldn't mind the extra help"

China looked back while he was snuggling up to Russia's scarf and gave Lithuania a grade 'A' smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Do treat me well, and I'll treat you well –aru" he was still smiling, never keeping his eyes off Lithuania or his hands off of Russia.

Lithuania immediately straightened himself up and bowed deeper than before at a ninety degree angle.

"I h-hope you enjoy your stay here then," Lithuania looked up at Russia who was rubbing China's own leaky faucet with the same innocent smile.

"He taste and smells real good Toris," Estonia said with a smile putting his now clean glasses back on.

"That's what I'd expect from Mr. Russia's friend," Lithuanian said shrugging off his jacket "I bet you neglected Mr. Russia though"

China rubbed his buns against Russia's meat for emphasis.

"Don't worry," China smirked "He hasn't complained once"

Russia smiled and tugged at China's shaft to bring him closer and put his forehead against his.

"Why would I when I don't feel so lonely anymore with you here Yao" He kissed him again but this time pushed open the shorter man's willing lip with his tongue.

He tried to memorize it, the taste, the texture, his teeth, his lips, to the way China's tongue liked moved. China was then lifted up by the bum and he tightly wrapped his legs and arms around Russia. He took him over to the bed and laid China on his back with him still attached to him making them only about 5 centimeters away from each other's face.

"Do take good care of them while I go get something for you to play with," Russia smiled giving China a playful squeeze on the rump.

"Of course Ivan," he cooed kissing him on the nose before he let him go.

"Do whatever you'd like with them, don't worry about how obscure you think it is" Russia said before closing the door behind him.

China got up off his back and smiled deviously at the two Baltics. He motioned them to his rooster and they both eagerly ran to the call. Lithuania got the first taste seeing it only fair that Estonia got to taste him already.

"I-is it ok for me to take the rest of your clothes off?" Estonia asked while Lithuania had his fun.

"Sure, you guys can take some of yours off too –aru" China said grabbing onto Lithuania head making him hit the entrance down his throat and he never let up his speed or gagged.

Estonia shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall where he stood and then started tug at China's pants. Lithuania helped as much he could without taking China out of his mouth and unbuttoned his own shirt. He left his tie on, giving China something to tug on while he was receiving this wondrous blow job. Estonia finally pulled China's pants off leaving him in his cute grey boxer briefs and white socks to let him feel more clothed than him and Lithuania were going to be. Being use to the house's climate Estonia took off all his clothes. He kicked them under the bed and helped Lithuania out of his pants and boxers. Lithuania hadn't bothered to put a pillow to ease his knees since they were callused enough for it not to bother him being on his knees for even several hours.

Lithuania had gained this skill a long while back thanks to his sense of duty and loyalty to his old friend. It had started at Poland's house and Lithuania was begging on his knees for him to prepare for a possible attack from Russia. Poland told him if he could stay there for the rest of the day till Poland woke up the next morning he would prepare. Lithuania had no choice and wanted his friend to continue living and being a country. He stayed there for the allotted time and then some because Poland had gone outside to paint his house. When Poland came back Lithuania was still on his knees but they were swollen and bruised up terribly and were bleeding a bit.

Poland never did prepare he just called him cute and had someone else to tend to him. When Russia found out about this he was furious. So he decided that if Lithuania liked being on his knees so much that he was going to make better use of him while he was down there. As Lithuania was all teary eyed and in pain Russia made him suck him off on a daily basis. That was the way he wanted to be greeted from then on until he felt Lithuania had learned his lesson for betraying him, which didn't end until he was distracted by the increase of wolves in his city that he had to try to keep in check. Needless to say Lithuania had become a master at it and his resilience was like no other. His throat was to the point he could swallow a hardboiled egg and not choked.

This was why Lithuania did not mind China shoving his head into his own throbbing muscle that slammed into the wall of his throat. Lithuania even tried to get it in deeper and made it all the way to China's hilt. China was very pleased at this, giving a manly growl.

"Fuck Toris, your amazing –aru" he began to pull onto Lithuania's tie tighter.

He put his legs over his shoulder to get a different angle as he felt himself about to splurge again. China wanted it to last longer before Lithuania could get his dinner, even though he really deserved it. China motioned to Estonia to help out and stimulate him more. Estonia quickly got involved and put a pillow under his knees and sat to Lithuania's right. China quickly raised his other leg, putting his left foot over Estonia's right shoulder; making him look like a woman getting a physical. Estonia got a small pair of scissors from the draw of the nightstand and cut a hole around China's boxer briefs, revealing his cute little hole. Estonia apologized quickly putting the scissors away and got some of the saliva under Lithuania's dripping chin on his fingertips to lube them up. Once satisfied he rubbed it between his two of his left hand's fingers and he probed China quickly then twisted his finger so it faced up and began to massage his prostate.

"Ai yah!" China screamed pulling the two Baltics closer with his legs.

China pulled back till his cock tip was on Lithuania's warm tongue. He shot down directly pass Lithuania's Adams apple that gracefully slid to help push down tasty creamy liquid and tugged at the tip of China's head with just his lips as it slid out slightly. China lay back with a huge grin on his face and letting his right foot finally touch the ground when Lithuania let got with a sexy pop. Estonia massaged his prostate more gently now knowing that he was much more sensitive now after such stimulation. Lithuania licked his lips and kissed China's wontons as thanks for the meal.

"Delicious Mr. China!" Lithuania smiled "You always make the best meals"

Estonia was still massaging China left to right making a 'V' shape pattern on his prostate while they spoke. Lithuania looked over at him and saw he just as hard and mercifully sucked him off too. Estonia flinched causing him to press down hard on China's wary gland. He cursed in Mandarin feeling his rooster twitch violently and set his other foot down accidently hitting the medium sized Baltic. Lithuania stopped and looked up at China apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just thought Eduard looked so uncomfortable," Lithuania blushed rubbing the back of his head.

Estonia stopped what he was doing and popped out his fingers.

"If anyone should be apologizing it's me Mr. China," Estonia pleaded with his head down.

China scoffed a bit and sat up with his legs crossed looking down at them.

"I know you wouldn't pull that with Russia so don't get so comfortable with yourselves –aru. You might slip up and do it when it's just him around and you'll get into big trouble." He scolded.

They gulped at the thought of Russia's possible punishments.

"R-right," they said in unison.

China smiled and ruffled up their hair like kids.

"But I'm here so you guys can enjoy yourselves, just remember once Russia comes back be more polite about it like you usually are" he grabbed Estonia's glasses and put them on himself "So think of me as the substitute teacher –aru"

They smiled at China and tackled him into a three-way hug. China laughed at this and hugged them back.

"Let's lay down some ground rules though okay, my mouth is off limits" China blushed.

The Baltics looked at each other and guessed why they shouldn't then they nodded back at China.

"Good now that that's settled" China said smacking both of their fine asses "Let's have some fun –aru!"

Lithuania and Estonia smiled and prepared China first. They had him lay down parallel to the bed with his legs open while they gentle beat themselves off a bit to get them started. Lithuania was the first to go down on China. He stuck his tongue inside the achy, now red looking, hole. Twirling around the insides and drooling a bit on the boxer briefs. This caused China to look hot in the face and squint his eyes a bit. Estonia helped him out at a different angle and was on top of China and kneeling over him like a '69'. Estonia began loosening up the outer most part of his anus with both his hands and spread his adorable smooth cheeks through his clothes. China participate more this time and made a diamond shaped as he bended his legs and poked Lithuania's butt to make him lift it up in the air. Once he did China successfully reached under and got a hold of his penis between his two sock covers feet and tugged at it.

As the acrobat that he was China was quite flexible all over from his shoulders to his toes especially if he stretches beforehand. The alcohol was helping greatly to numb any possible aches as well. Lithuania smiled at the warm cotton pressing and tugging on his neglected manhood. China gave a cocky grin once he found a proper rhythm and tried his luck at multitasking. He grabbed hold of Estonia's meat that dangled before him and him and pumped it with the same rhythm as his feet. Estonia groaned from the strong firm hands and continued his work more hastily and made Lithuania to sit up from his spot, making China let go for a moment before he continued with his feet. Estonia got to work and forced in three fingers that slid in wonderfully well from his brother's natural lubricants. Lithuania prepared himself too; not wanting China to have all the fun and started to fill himself up with his own fingers.

He quickly adjusted to two fingers and felt his lewd juices start to spill onto China's sock. Estonia felt he was getting there too as his body felt much warmer and radiated into his fingers. He thoroughly stretched China's muscles and started to get more impatient and tried his best not to try his luck deep throating China from sexual frustration. Lithuania was watching Estonia's process, getting turned on by it and putting in one more finger from his opposite hand and felt he was loosened up enough and pulled away from China's feet.

"Move" Lithuania said crawling to China's left.

Estonia pulled his fingers out of China, not bothering to touch any of his sensitive areas and got around to China's right and made China hold his own spring roll to make it point upright. Lithuania had a lewd smile on his face as he hovered his butt over China for a cowboy position. China nodded and bent his knees to let Lithuania balance his hands on them. Slowly he lowered himself down; Estonia spread his cheeks and with two fingers from each hand opened him up from the outermost wall. China steady himself and Lithuania sank down, getting his head in. He was hyper ventilating a bit and Estonia cooed him.

"It's ok you're doing good Toris," he shushed kissing his back.

"Y-yea just focus on relaxing yourself" China said looking up at him, already enjoying the tight grip Lithuania had on his head.

He took a deep breath then got a quarter down past the tip. China and Estonia let go of the more intimate places and each took a hold of one of Lithuania's hands. Estonia kissed his cheek and told him he'd be alright. Lithuania exhaled lightly when China began to caress his shaky hand and pushed China deeper inside him. He smiled awkwardly at the expanding pressure inside of him. It was much nicer than he thought it would be. Lithuania had almost all of him in, only twenty percent not filling him up. China wasn't even trying not to smile at how great it felt. The emanating heat and the tightness made him feel great. He wasn't thinking of anything even closely related to financial troubles or the regulations and laws on his citizens. He was grinning like a madman.

"Just move whenever you can Toris" China eased, still not thinking very straight.

Lithuania let himself expand until he felt it safe to move. He nodded and gave China's hand a squeeze before letting it go. China took the opportunity to sit up and grab a hold of Lithuania's waist, pushing him down to the take him all in. Lithuania let go of Estonia and instinctively wrapped his arms around China's neck. He started to buck and move feeling himself trying to devour China down to his dumpling. China's shoulder blades were getting scratched up from Tori's nails and gave him a heated feeling all the way down to his back. They both were letting go of the cute moans that were waiting eagerly in their vocal cords.

Estonia sat back of Lithuania and began to tease his perky nipples. Lithuania kept himself busy and used his expert mouth on China's shoulders. He suckled gently and then more harshly on the stiffer parts of his shoulders. Leaving a trail of tiny red marks that led to China's jawline. He chomped down on the crook of his neck a bit when he pounded down on China's member. China grunted and started to jab his hips upwards with great force, causing Lithuania to let go of his neck and bump back into Estonia. Estonia flicked Lithuania's right nipple before he kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Back up more, please Mr. China," Estonia requested.

China was about to when Lithuania wrapped his legs around him. He smirked and China made his way back till his hand felt the wall but still giving him enough space to touch the walls as he kneeled. Estonia pulled Lithuania on his back a bit harshly with his tie, putting him in a missionary position with his head lying on Estonia's lap. He hunched over still holding onto the tie and gave him a very French kiss. Lithuania held Estonia's hands and laced them up while he let his silk tongue explore his mouth as they battled in this odd upside-down territory. China smiled and let the kids have their fun. He leaned forward and let his hands work on Lithuania's throbbing cock to get his attention.

They broke the kiss and let go of each other to look up at China. The two blushed knowing they had ignored their guest. Lithuania pulled China in closer to signal him to keep going. To which China replied to by pulling out till only his head was left and slammed inside. Lithuania let out a hearty moan and grabbed onto Estonia's arms tight. China leaned in closer towering over him and letting Lithuania share his body heat. Estonia pulled his little Lithuania towards him, bringing China along with him. He got behind China who was still huffing and puffing as he pounded Lithuania. Estonia licked his three fingers and stuck them in China's now more spacious cave.

China let out a moan and slowed down his fucking pace with Lithuania. Estonia wriggled his fingers around and decided to be courteous and stick his pinky in too. The Chinaman bit down on Lithuania's neck with his teeth trying to calm himself. Estonia's fingers expanded the cylindrical walls to the point he could see inside about two centimeters deep. He let his fingers slide out slowly to not let the muscle spasm too much, knowing he was pushing down on the prostate along the way. China stopped moving all together inside Lithuania but nervously started masturbating him instead. Lithuania spread China's soft rump open with his hands, making the cut hole even bigger while Estonia got his soft tip to kiss the entrance.

"Take a deep breath and focus on me okay" Lithuania said kissing the top of China's head.

China took deep breath and pushed back into Estonia quickly. He let out a loud slightly pained moan and bit down on Lithuania pectorals and had a vice grip on his penis. Estonia let him adjust to him for a little as he let his hands gentle smooth over China's back avoiding his scar. Lithuania blushed as he felt China ooze into his hole. China blushed at being the first to go through Estonia's now foggy glasses but soon it forgot as Estonia start to move inside. Estonia had China sit up and held him by the waist, helping him bounce on his leaky manhood. Lithuania took the opportunity to link his ankles around Estonia's legs and made an 'M' shape with them.

Lithuania started to thrust his hips deep into China and felt his mind becoming hazed. China was making such adorable noises. With Estonia making his ass clap and Lithuania engulfing his cock it was no wonder though. Estonia grunted at the wonderful warmth of all their bodies together. The cute blush on Lithuania's face was priceless as he was gripping tightly onto the bed sheets. They all shutter as they felt there lower stomachs tighten up.

"Almost there!" all three of them thought.

Estonia sped up and got in as deep and as far out as humanly possible. China was now used both his hands to get off Lithuania and was getting desperate for release. Lithuania was riding China so fast it was like he Italian and was running away from the British army. All of them went harder on one another, feeling their own climax swiftly approaching. They all screamed in their native tongue and it hit them like a tsunami, their rib tingling orgasm. China felt himself filling up the rest of Lithuania's twitching hole as Estonia filled his up and Lithuania came in his hands and getting it all over his own stomach.

China collapsed back into Estonia, letting his tired member slip out of Lithuania while still keeping Estonia inside of him. Estonia laid against the cold wall a shutter a bit. Once he felt he let out all his cum he gently pulled China off of him and took in a deep breathe. Lithuania got up a bit shaky and cleaned China off, knowing Russia wasn't going to let them eat anything else that night.

"You guys did and amazing job, -aru" China panted caressing Estonia's thigh and looking down at Lithuania letting the glasses slide off a bit.

"Th-thank you," Lithuania muttered cutely, feeling some of China's spunk slowly drip out of him as he finished cleaning China up.

Estonia merely kissed China's neck in thanks. Their vision was still foggy from their delicious threesome as they all caught their breath. China rolled over on the bed next to Estonia facing up and touching his own face and adjusting the glasses, finding he couldn't feel it. He laughed uncontrollably at this and the Baltics just stared at him confused. They shrugged it off and Lithuania snuggled up to Estonia and gave him a quick kiss. The two smiled at each other and just held each other while China rested up.

Lithuania lowered himself and cleaned Estonia off. He was smiling the whole time never being this close to his Baltic brethren. He blew on the wet dick staring up at him to see at the reaction, making Estonia shutter a bit. Estonia returned the favor and cleaned Lithuania up. First he cleaned everything on his stomach then sucking off the last bit in the tip of his penis. He licked his lips before pushing Lithuania on his back and kissed his sperm dripping hole. He licked off any of it that fell out savoring China's taste and Lithuania's sweet skin. Estonia put his attention back to Lithuania's hole and stuck his pink muscle inside. Heat rose from Lithuania's face when Estonia began to suck all the milky cream from him. Once it was nice and clean he kissed Lithuania's cold lips. Lithuania wrapped his arms around his neck as he smiled through the kiss.

The huge bed they were in was a total mess. All the pillows had eventually fallen off while the actual mattress itself was exposed at one of the corners. The blanket was all disheveled and about a quarter of it was touching the ground. China giggled, still feeling quite numb. He stared past the ceiling still not thinking of anything besides the pleasured feeling from his lower regions trying to warm up the rest of his body. He put his hands behind his head and felt some of Estonia's sperm fall out rather easily.

"You really loosened me up –aru" China blushed looking back and the hugging Baltics.

They saw what he meant and gave him a nervous laugh.

"We're sorry," Estonia said petting Lithuania's hair "We just wanted to make extra sure it wouldn't hurt. Isn't that right Toris?"

He nodded and smiled at China, making China smile back at them. China huddled closer to Estonia for warmth. They all lay back on the bed and cuddled together Estonia in the middle, Lithuania on his right and China to his left. After a while there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in," they heard Russia say.

China immediately pulled away from Estonia, not wanting Russia to see.

"Ni hao ma, Yao?" Russia asked trying to impress China with a smile as he leaning into the room, not opening the door all the way.

"Ni hao Russia I'm doing great, you guys are great hosts –aru!" China smiled hugging his closed knees.

"Bol'shoe spasibo," Russia thanked "You look very cute in Estonia's glasses; it's a good look on you."

"Xie xie Russia" China blushed with a toothy grin.

"I brought you a little gift to play with" Russia smiled innocently "I know how much you like cute things so I'm sure you'll enjoy it"

"Is it a puppy?!" China said kneeling as his eyes sparkled cupped his hands in prayer.

Russia chuckled at his cuteness.

"You're right my friend," Russia smiled and showed him the end of a leash.

The so called puppy was tugged in by Russia while he opened the door. China and the Baltics gasped. It was Latvia in a tight pair of yellow colored leather boy shorts. He had on a blue leash around his neck that came with handcuffs, making him look like a begging puppy. He even had blonde dog ears on and fluffy tail along with matching fluffy yellow leg warmers that covered his knees, for obvious reasons.

"Latvia!" Estonia yelled.

"Nǐ hěn kě ài!~" China squealed getting up to hug Latvia "So very cute"

Latvia was trembling, likely from fear and Russia looked pleased at the reaction. China was smiling and hugging the small country while Lithuania and Estonia blushed. China had to bend over a bit to hug Latvia's little neck and they could see his red entrance and cum stained boxer briefs. Russia noticed their looks and after closing the door went behind China and saw their handy work. He took hold of China's ass and was on his knees to inspect him. China held Latvia closer, afraid to move. Latvia's little fingers held onto China's shoulders to tell him to stop moving.

"They did quite a number on you," Russia said inspecting it as his index finger started spelunking.

China gave a girly little squeal, "R-Russia stop that's embarrassing!"

China was blushing, feeling Russia get a good bit of Estonia's cum out. Russia tugged on Latvia's leash pulling him away from China, making China straighten up.

"Here have some dinner," Russia said putting his cum cover fingers on Latvia's lips.

Latvia obeyed and suckled like a new born on his fingers. When he was done Russia pointed at China's opening. Russia then spread it open with his thumbs for emphasis. Latvia got down obediently and put his mouth under the hole at collected the sperm like a drip pan. Russia moved his hands away allowing Latvia to open China up with his tiny fingers. Russia pushed his face closer to China, making him put his tongue inside of him. China blushed at how warm his tiny tongue was. Russia let go of the leash and sat down on the chair from before and watched China get cleaned up.

"W-wait," China pleaded pulling away from Latvia.

Russia was still smiling at him, even with his raised eyebrow. China turned around and leaned against the door.

"I want to see your cute face while you do it –aru" China said taking hold of the leash.

Latvia trembled at the saucy look on China's face. He gulped and looked back at Russia who had the same eerie smile. Startled, he turned back to China and suckled the juices out. China tugged at the leash harshly to make him stick his tongue in deeper. He was really getting into the dominating the small boy. He wrapped his fingers around his fully awakened rooster caressing it while Latvia was cleaning and lightly fingering his great walls. Latvia just looked so damn cute blushing and eating China up. China looked up to see Russia enjoying himself and watching China's every move and breathe. He got turned on at the thought of Russia staring at him and decided to give him a show. China smirked and looped the handle of the leash around his own manhood and started moaning softly at the smooth leather as it traveling up and down his shaft. The whole time he stared Russia dead in the eyes and smiled. Russia blushed a bit and felt his bulge becoming more and more restrained in his pants.

The meanwhile the Baltics were working on their own lewd display on the bed. It seemed the show gotten them all riled up too. They were practically eating each other's face and were beating each other off. Of course with Estonia's magic hands Lithuania was ready to burst. Russia looked back and glared at them. He was got up about to go pull them apart when China spoke up.

"Ivan," he scolded "I want you to only look at me and no one else –aru!"

No one had ever talked to Russia like that before. This was new to him. He looked back at him confused.

"Don't try and make me jealous Ivan!" China said rubbing on his pre-cum filled penis tip with a bit of leather as a lewd smile spread on his face.

He just didn't want Lithuania and Estonia to get punished for liking each other. And he also couldn't masturbate as efficiently without Russia's eye on him. He received a childish smile from him and he sat back down and watched China and leaned into his hands. China relaxed at this and looked back into Russia's eyes lovingly. In his peripheral vision he could see the older Baltics mouth out a thank you before they went at it again. This time Lithuania got himself in a reverse cowboy position. He was already stretched out from the fucking he got from China and now he was going to make love to Estonia. They did it as gentle as possible and tried to time there movement with China's loud moans. The Baltics were hugging and kissing the whole time and gave one another a joyous smile.

"Ai yah" China moaned loudly shutting one eye but never looking away from Russia.

"I-I think I'm about to cum Ivan," China blushed tugging at Latvia's leash with his free hand.

He received a playful smile and Russia tilted his head a bit to the side making China blush harder. His entire face was red. Russia got up behind Latvia and pressed closer to get to China. He raised his hand and his fingers touched China's hot face.

"Such a lovely color," Russia smiled then lifting China's chin "My favorite"

He leaned in and pressed his lips against China. This muffled the hearty moan from his mouth as China came all over Russia's jacket and Latvia's hair. Russia smiled through the kiss and laced his hand in China's leash tugging hand. He took a step back taking the leash with him thus tugging on China's sore member. The leash came off of China and Russia dragged Latvia to the foot of the bed and tied the leash to the bed post.

"Be a good boy, da?" he said pressing down on Latvia's sperm covered head.

He sinfully licked it off his fingers before looking up at the other Baltics who had stopped their love making short in fear of Russia.

"They did such a good job with me Ivan" China said wobbling his way behind the Russian.

He pulled him into a hug, ignoring the wet stains, trying to make him forgive the Baltics. Russia sighed a bit, knowing he didn't want to upset China. He took a hold of his hands, squeezing it lightly before turned around to kiss China's forehead.

"I'm sorry about the mess –aru" China said looking down at Russia's coat.

"Do not worry about it Yao," Russia smiled.

China smiled and started unbuttoning his coat. He wasn't wearing anything under it for some reason. Not that China was complaining. Russia was all man under his coat. He had just the right amount of hair on his chest, not too much that it could be brushed and not too little to not been seen. China kissed him between his pectoral muscles with a smile and let his hands travel down his surfer abs. A single finger trailed down his happy trail and tugged at the hem of his pants. He smiled to himself then up at Russia before kissing him as he tugged him by his scarf. Russia gave him a tight hug before letting go and turning back to the tiny Baltic. Russia smiled then picked Latvia up with ease and seated him one the edge of the bed. Latvia began to tear up at how uncomfortable he was when he landed on his tail.

"Here China come have fun with Latvia, da" he said motioning to the young boy.

China smiled at the shaky little boy and tugged at the leash to scare him a bit. He jumped a bit trying to lean back but was prevented by the leash Russia tied so tightly. He was crying a little and China licked it away. Latvia stifled his crying but let out a small whimper instead. Russia pulled off his coat and hung it on the chair revealing his taunting muscles on his biceps to his burly forearms and his sexy back. Estonia and Lithuania held each other close, glad that China was there to protect them from Russia. They went back to their gentle love making while Russia was so intent on watching China like a big brother.

Latvia was being felt up and teased by China. He had stopped struggling as much but still squirmed uneasily. China then noticed a little wire coming from inside Latvia's shorts down to his fluffy leg warmers. Curious, China tugged at the end closer to the boy shorts and Latvia gave an awkward groan. China eyes widened and he pulled at the wire end by his leg warmers and a little remote was at the end of it. He inspected it and saw it had a knob with a little triangle that indicated what setting it was on. It was currently pointing at off, and the far end was max.

"Aru? You didn't? Did you Ivan?" China said looking back at him sitting back on his chair.

Russia's smiled plastered face nodded at him. He moved his index finger in a circular motion to get China to try it. China looked down at his hand and turned the knob to have the little triangle pointing at low. Immediately following a buzzing sound was heard, coming from Latvia's tail. The older Baltics gasped while China had the hugest grin on his face. Latvia was making cute flustered little moans and tried to position himself in a more comfortable position. China got down on his knees on top of a nearby pillow and lifted Latvia's legs up over his shoulders to get a better look. His tail was by no means attached to his shorts. It was instead inside a hole in the shorts. China pushed the tail aside a bit with the remote hand and saw it was hooked onto what looked like a bullet. A smile crept on China's face at how Latvia clenched his cheeks in an attempt to not look as loose as he had gotten. It was a small plug but one none less that was the diameter of a monetary quarter.

China had a pleased looking smile on his face seeing that Russia had lubricated him so well. He decided to stick in a finger from his free hand and watched in get swallowed up by Latvia's perverted little hole. Latvia's body was disobeying him as his tinier self was being outlined through the tight leather. China smiled widened and pulled out his finger to increase the remotes setting to the middle before putting it in the leg warmers again. Latvia started tearing up again, but this time out of pleasure. China got up and pulled Latvia onto his feet, he got as far as he could without hurting himself with the leash. China then sat down on the bed and warmed himself up making Latvia watch what was in store for him next.

"Sit boy" China politely commanded.

Latvia shook his head in protest. China scowled at the boy and motioned his eyes towards Russia. Latvia looked at the displeased look on the Russian's face. He gave a small yelp and came closer to China. China lifted him onto his lap from his under arms and lifted Latvia's little butt over his hard throbbing member. Latvia leaned into China's shoulders so he wouldn't fall and wrapped his slender legs around his waist. China held him close with his right arm and moved the tail away with his left hand. China couldn't get inside of Latvia with both their hands busy though.

"Hey someone help me out here -aru" China requested turning to the other men.

Russia glared back at Lithuania's face and motioned his head towards China and Latvia. He got off the bed fast, letting go of Estonia's hand and kneeled before China once more. He muttered an apology to his virgin little lamb while he opened him up more pushing the toy more to the side. China lowered him down while Lithuania steered him until he got his head inside. Latvia seemed to have fumbled his feet a bit and fell right down taking in all of China. He let out a loud cry and bled despite the lube from the quick penetration, his crying made Russia smile. Lithuania rubbed the poor boy's thighs to try and get him to relax.

"Poor boy now you've gone and hurt yourself," China cooed with a motherly tone rubbing circles on his back and letting go of the tail.

The vibrator was still inside Latvia making his booty quake. And China mercifully turned it off to let the boy adjust without freaking out.

"You can go back Lithuania," China said knowing he wouldn't want to watch "Don't worry I'll take good care of him -aru"

Lithuania got up and practically ran over to Estonia. He held on to him and buried his face in his chest. China knew he'd be okay later though. If it was Russia in China's position things probably would have gone much more differently. China kissed away his tears and unhooked his hands from the restraints. Latvia feverishly clung onto China and cried into his hair. China shushed him and held him close until he stopped his crying.

"You're such a good boy Raivis" China said kissing the top of his head.

"Th-thank you Mr. China s-sir" he managed to breathe out.

"You good now –aru?" China asked sweetly.

Latvia nodded getting up a bit. China grabbed onto his waist and slowly helped the boy ride him. Latvia was starting to feel good after a while once he got use to it and started to ride him a bit faster. China smiled at the cute facing he made with his eyes all closed trying to concentrate on not slipping out. All the lube inside of him was making it a bit difficult for him despite his tiny hole.

Lithuania had calmed down seeing Latvia had stopped being in pain and smiled hugging Estonia on their warm corner of the bed. The meanwhile Russia's voyeurism was beginning to show. He had begun to gently massage himself through his pants, trying to calm his anxious reproductive organ. Right now he was watching China start to dominate and claim Latvia's lower regions as his own. China was starting to get rougher on Latvia and decided to stop to hand him the remote to his vibrator then carried on. Latvia took a hold of it behind China's head and shyly turned it on. He felt it shake all of his insides along with China's pro length. He let out a cute yell of surprise when the vibrator seemed to travel in deeper till it stopped at his prostate.

"Fuck!" Latvia cursed through tears of joy.

China gave him a loud spank for cursing, making Latvia clench his wall tighter around him. China half grunted and moaned at this and bounced him harder. Latvia bit down on his tongue and turned to see Russia with his hands down his pants and looked over to his brothers who were making out again. Latvia felt like such a little slut for being on display for everyone while he was feeling so damned good. He sucked it up, and focused on the tingly sensation inside him. He turned the control to midway and the tingly sensation became stronger. He felt himself leaking from his boyhood and blushed at the relaxing feeling it brought him.

"Mr. Ch-China sir, my st-stomach feels weird" Latvia blushed.

"Aru, don't –hhng- worry about it –hn- Raivis" China squinted through his grunts and moans "I feel the same way –hnng- just let it all out"

Latvia replied by falling down onto him at a faster pace. China smiled at this and helped out, thrusting upwards into him more. Feeling himself much closer, Latvia bravely switched the remote to max. He jolted and arched his back into China as he felt himself have a massive orgasm, followed quickly by another as China continued to ravage him. China soon after came inside of him and gave a rebel yell. His body cried for more though. He might be becoming addicted to sex. Latvia was extremely tired and rested his head one China's Chest. He finally stopped moving inside him to catch his breath, though the vibrator was merciless. Latvia had let go of the remote feeling weak, achy, tired, and wonderful all at the same time. The remote fell to the ground with a clunk and its' fail safe turned it off. Latvia's insides felt warm and numb all at once. China's lower half felt the same way. Latvia couldn't feel his toes from curling them so hard. Through misty eyes he could see his brothers making love in their spunk cover corner. Russia hadn't whipped his out yet though, he was patient and wanted to wait for the right moment to strike.

"M-Mr. China, did I do well?" Latvia huffed out now facing China.

China petted his head and smiled. He was still rather tired so he only nodded and kissed his cheek. Latvia smiled and hugged China. China even unhooked the leash to make Latvia more comfortable. He then lifted the small lad up to pull out and the vibrator fell out along with his cum. Latvia blushed looking away from him. China laughed a bit, but somehow it wasn't insulting the way he did it. He just sounded, so happy, and full of life. It somehow made it okay.

Latvia cuddled up to China more. China felt himself cry a bit.

A nostalgic sob escaped his lips and he held Latvia's small body closer. It could have been the liquor getting to him. No, he knew better than that and knew exactly why. He remembered finding that boy in the bamboo, all alone, with no one else in the world. He remembered taking care of him, and taking him in. Teaching him how to survive, protecting him from others. He remembered when the boy became a man and stopped needing him. He remembered him leaving and even attacking China in the dark of the night. It had hurt him so much and it left scars that would never heal, he barely even fought back. He didn't want to hurt him, hurt the boy he raised to become a man. He missed his dear brother so much. He missed his warm presence. He missed when they would sit on the porch and stare up at that same white moon. He missed showing him his home and his awkward mannerisms. China knew better than to hope for more times like that. He felt bad for using Latvia as a replacement. His tiny cuteness reminded him so much of Japan. Latvia noticed China's torment and wiped away his tears with his small palm and removed Estonia's glasses.

"E-even if it doesn't mean much to you Mr. China, I'll be here for you" Latvia kissed another stray tear that had fallen from his puffy red eyelids gingerly.

China choked up and held onto him tight, like if he were to let go he'd disappear, and leave him with another hole in his heart.

"Xie xie Raivis," China wept "Xie xie! You have no idea how much it means to me –aru"

Everyone had long since stopped what they were doing to look at China. Estonia and Lithuania got up and sat next to China on both sides and hugged him. They ignored their obvious nakedness for this tender moment and tried to stifle his crying. Russia was even moved from the lonely feelings that had emitted from China. He got up and stood before the emotional group. China still had his face buried in the soft skin on Latvia's neck and the Baltics were all smiling while they held him and gently caressed his arms. They looked up at the Russian's sad face. China then looked up too, with his burning eyes through his hot tears. Russia gave him a sad smile knowing that same lonely feeling.

"You will all way be one with us Yao, even if it doesn't feel like it sometimes" Russia stated, he leaned in past Latvia and kissed China's trembling lips.

Latvia smiled between them and his brothers did too. Russia straightened up once they pulled away and the Baltics separated themselves from China, giving him less space between him and Russia.

"Mr. Russia's right you know," Lithuania smiled being pulled closer to Estonia.

Estonia nodded putting back his glasses and Latvia smiled sweetly up at him. China's eyes locked on his adorable pools of blue and gave a serene smile.

"You guys are the best you know that?" China complimented rubbing his eye.

"So you've said Mr. China," Estonia laughed making his brothers laugh too.

"We'll be leaving you two alone now, if that's alright with you Mr. Russia." Lithuania said trying not to smile too hard.

"Da, you may leave," Russia simply said with his childish smile back.

They gave a small bow before quickly grabbing their things and leaving. China smiled up at his loving Russian man and pulled him down for a kiss. Russia gently pushed him onto his back as they kissed and gave him another quick peck before staring into his tired eyes.

"You look so lovely when you smile," Russia whispered using more of a bedroom voice.

China responded with a smile and gently cascaded his fingers down Russia's cold face.

"I guess it's a good thing you make me smile," China whispered matching Russia's tone.

Russia smiled and kissed him gently, then took of his scarf and wrapped it around China's cold neck. China wrapped his arms over Russia's exposed neck as he was picked him up bridal style. He took him to the longer side of the bed and gently put him down. He grabbed two clean nearby pillows and put one under China's head, and the other next to him where Russia would lay. Once he was kicked off his shoes Russia got on and covered them up with the blanket that had fallen off and snuggled up with his guest.

"It has been a long day, I'm guessing you would like to rest, da?" Russia said rubbing his hands up and down China's waist.

China pouted cutely and shook his head.

"Oh of course you would like to go brush your teeth first, da?" Russia said sitting up on his elbows about to leave.

China put a hand on his chest and shook his head.

"No it's not that Ivan . . ." China blushed trying to maintain eye contact.

"What is it my little plum blossom," Russia cooed brushing China's hairs behind his ears "I would be a terrible host if I couldn't make you feel good, just tell me what it is and I'll do it, ok."

"Will . . . will you let me . . .," China paused and held Russia's hand "Make love with you –aru?"

Russia had that same old comforting smile back on his face. He tried to memorize that look on his face before he spoke up.

"Be my guest" he smiled.

China tackled him into a hug, making him fall back and started kissing him. China seemed to have been reenergized by Russia's kind gestures throughout the day. Everything he had done was for him. Never wanting to step a toe out of line, and never wanting China to frown. China loved it. Just kissing Russia made his toes curl!

Russia pulled off his belt while China traced his tongue over his lips. He was then helped by China when he sat up, causing the blanket to slide down off his back. He unbuttoned his pants with a flushed face at the tremendous trouser snake Russia had hidden so well under. Russia was going commando. He had obviously become more or less immune to the weather of his home, which was the only logical explanation China could think of. Russia smirked at the reaction on China's flustered face.

"It's not going to bite you," Russia said grabbing a hold of his hand.

"I am average size for a Russian though" he chuckled.

China looked down at his fingers trying to count. He remembered America getting 22 centimeter condoms from Russia and it turned out to be extra small. Which is approximately 8.66 inches, and condom sizes tend to go up by approximately an inch. So 9.66-ish is a size small, which made Russia.

"Ai yah that's nearly 11 inches!" China screamed "How is that even possible –aru?!"

"Everything is bigger in mother Russia" he laughed at his own racist joke.

China blushed and admitted it to be true about his host. Russia smiled and patted down his hips to get China's attention. China looked down again at the half hard member before him and understood. He used both his hands to awaken the hungry beast. Russia gave a low moan from his touch. He pulled on the scarf and made China lips touch his leaking pipe. China tried his luck at fitting him in his small mouth. He only got in about three and a half inches without choking or gagging. To make up for it he continued to massage Russia's length with one hand, and petted his inner thigh with the other. Feeling creative China licked his teeth till they felt polished and grazed the smooth flat surface down Russia as he looked him in the eye. Russia's member twitched in response and he got up to bring China into a deep wet kiss. He tasted of nothing but they're own mixed flavor. Russia was glad. This moment was his alone for no one else to ever have. He flinched when he accidently touched China's scar and pulled back quickly to apologize. China shook his head.

"It's ok," Yao whispered tenderly into Ivan's ear as he hugged him "It doesn't hurt when you touch it –aru"

Ivan felt like he was going to cry. He held them back as long as they could and let his silent tears pour down to his smiling face.

"Does that mean that you-" Ivan said in a lower octave.

"Shi-de. Wǒ ài nǐ ~" Yao whispered before he pulled Ivan into a kiss.

They steadied themselves back onto the bed and Ivan flipped them over to get a good look of Yao's beautiful body.

"Ja teb'a l'ubl'u~" Ivan sang kissing over Yao's heart.

Yao pulled his neck to kiss him once more and it felt like Ivan pulled away too quickly.

"Wait here please," he said before going to his coat that was still on the chair.

He scavenged his pockets and took out a bottle of anal slime. He shook it in his hands for emphasis then got back on the bed and kneeled before Yao. Yao exhaled in relief, he was grateful that Ivan wasn't going to try to go in dry.

"I don't think you will be needing this," Ivan said pulling Yao's boxer briefs off.

He tossed them aside and got a good look of Yao's scrumptious bum. Ivan twisted the cylindrical cap open till he was able to squeeze some out from the bottle and stuck in the tube into Yao. It was very cold and it made him shutter and perk his pink buds up. Ivan squeezed the bottle and the slime traveled down Yao's every crevice. He pulled out and put Yao's legs up over his shoulders, to make Yao tilt his pelvis at an angle, so none of the slime would fall out. Yao blushed, waiting for the next step as Ivan twisted the bottle shut before pushing it aside. The Chinaman was then probed by Ivan's two big fingers from his dominant hand and they slid in him like melted butter.

"Oh~" Yao moaned, clutching onto the scarf as Ivan's fingers made love to his sensitive walls.

Ivan smiled proudly that he was the reason Yao was making such cute faces and noises. He boldly stuck in his ring and pinky finger into him and made Yao claw at the bed spread and arch his back into Ivan's glorious fingers. Ivan opened up his hand up and kept moving his fingers in and out, continuously stimulating his guest. Yao bit down onto the scarf, drooling on it a bit, and let out a muffled moan. Ivan smiled down at him and gave him a wink as he pulled out to mid knuckle and then inserted his thumb. Yao let out intangible scream into the scarf as happy tears fell down the side of his face and cum fell out his sore cock. Ivan opened up his hand as much as he possibly could inside, and made the Chinaman convulse all over with an orgasm. His tongue was hanging out cutely and his eyes looked drunk from the foreplay.

Ivan had been waiting patiently long enough, and slid out of Yao's red pit. The anal slime that was on his hand was then rubbed all over his average sized Russian. He leaned down closer and kissed Yao passionately before he continued. As he pulled back, he lowered Yao's pelvis, and his own lengthy member to take aim. He pointed it to the glory hole, target locked, and slowly let Yao become one with Russia. It felt as if the world around them shook. An awesome feeling electrified their spines engulfing them in absolute euphoria. They came almost instantly. Not a single fuck was given from either one of them. Yao didn't even care he came on his own face. Ivan went down and cleaned it off with his tongue. Yao kissed whatever part of Ivan's face was near and their lips reunited briefly every once in a while. Ivan swallowed the sweet nectar in his mouth and put his attention the barracks his throbbing Red Army of one was occupying. He tenderly pounded the muscles around as Yao legs pulled him in to go deeper.

The anal slime was doing a wonder beyond wonders, never drying, and never causing too much friction. Yao couldn't even feel anything other than pleasure emanating from his body. Even Ivan's strong arms seemed to tremble from this feeling too. Oh and how they came, all over and in one another of course. They didn't even know it was possible to cum so much in a day, even less likely to cum that much within two heart stopping hours with healthy ejaculatory shaft muscles. Yao's ass was actually overflowing from Ivan's seeds. In his defense he hadn't cum once before he started making sweet love to Yao. So his cum was pretty thick. Yao likely was shooting at a very low sperm count by now though.

Yao was 100% sure he would be sore for the next few days, and that he would hobble around like an old man in need of a walker. But it was, oh, so, worth it. He got a confession from Ivan that he loved him, and Yao had finally admitted his feelings to him. Not to mention the Baltics accepted him and had his back. The night sky loomed over the Russian house making the temperature drop. The heated lovers didn't notice though. Ivan had let Yao's legs slide off his shoulders outward to the side. They both were still riding out their multiple orgasms when they felt their body's start to plateau. Once they made it past that they were going to have to go on reserve power alone, until they would deplete nearly all of their energy to the point of collapse. The adrenaline rush only fueled them to test their bodies' limits to the maximum. Ivan felt himself finally leap past the plateau and knew this was it. Yao had past it a bit after and he felt like he body was emptying out its energy through his cold sweat as all his blood seemed to focus on fueling his heart and his vital regions.

"Can you hear that?" Yao managed to spit out "Your making my heart pound so hard it's gonna smash through my ribs –aru"

Ivan shushed him with a tired kiss to get him to reserve his energy. He could feel his arms starting to give way and quake under his own weight as he felt himself drawing near to the absolute climax. He started to wheeze and breathe like a tired dog in the sun. Yao was trying his best to make this last round count. So he timed when Ivan would be pulling out and Yao would tighten his anus, and relaxed it when Ivan traveled to hit the far end of his tunnel. Ivan responded by picking up the pace using up the rest of his resources. He leaned back to a sitting kneel position and took hold of Yao's waist, lifting him up at an angle and thrust into him balls deep. Hurricanes devastated they're bodies and made the two crashed and burned as they both shared a mighty mother of all orgasms. They screeched out each other's name so loud it put banshees to shame.

The Russian fell back gasping for air to get into his oxygen depleted fiery lungs. Ivan's vision was bright white and he was seeing stars. He was completely and utterly numb from dehydration. He didn't even feel Yao fall off him. Yao was just happy to be alive. He couldn't feel the small pool of Ivan's love juice collecting under him, nor did he care to know. Everything felt beautiful to him. Even the blurry speckled ceiling was a work of art to him. He didn't want to move a muscle. His breathing was very slow, which left his body all tingly and cold with pins and needles leaving butterfly kisses all over his skin. Yao managed to pull a smile on his achy face as his vision was slowly coming back to him. He saw, because he couldn't really feel, Ivan pushing him over so he wouldn't sleep in the sticky substance. Ivan drunkenly sleeked his hair back before he put the blanket over his shoulders and crawled over Yao to cover him with it too. Yao still didn't move and let his heart start to regulate its' pace again. His lover pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed his forehead.

"No we don't have to be alone anymore," Ivan whispered to Yao cuddling his face.

Yao gave him that grade 'A' smile that caught your breathe in mid transport, and made you want to look more, look closer, and figure out why he was smiling. His feeble hands reached out for Ivan and rested his hand on the side of his handsome face. Ivan leaned in knowing what he wanted and kissed him goodnight.

"Ja teb'a l'ubl'u Yao" Ivan said into the kiss.

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ, Ivan." Yao breathed out just before he drifted into a gentle slumber along with Ivan, in each other's arms.

As they slept they warmed each other up through the jealous cold of the night. And somehow, in that big bed, they managed to find paradise.


End file.
